


No Space For Ginny

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Multi, Pre-Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no space for Ginny in the relationship between Harry, Ron and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Space For Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of my attempt to write/post a fic for every day of 2016.
> 
>  **Story note:**  
>  There is no threesome in this fic but it has hints of pre-threesome action. Also, this is set in my Harry Potter AU world where many people, including Sirius, Remus, Fred, Snape, Dobby and Hedwig didn't die - I have a whole map in my head of who lived and died and why but that's probably too complex for this and is basically just an excuse for me to write happy.
> 
>  **Series note:**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

“Harry, what happened in that tent?” Ginny asked, looking at him with those deep brown eyes he once thought he’d fallen in love with. Harry shrugged, glancing around the coridoor to make sure no one was coming this way. 

“Nothing happened.” He protested, rolling his eyes. “I wish you would stop going on about that time. I just want to move past all of that, you should too.”

“I can’t, Harry – something _happened_ and it’s changed you. At Bill’s wedding you were kissing me willingly and enjoying it. Now, when you look at me, or touch me... Harry, you’re not mine any more. I’m not sure I ever really had you.”

“Ginny, I don’t understand. Why are you saying this?”

“Of course you don’t understand.” She snapped, looking irritated at him. “Harry, I’ve seen the way you look at them - at _her_. When you left you didn’t even look for me. You made _me_ stay behind but you took them with you.”

“I wanted to protect you, Ginny!” Harry shouted, frustration building up inside him. 

“You wanted to protect them, too. But you trusted them in a way you didn’t trust me. You trusted them to look after you and to protect themselves. With the three of you, there was never any room for me.”

“They forced me to take them with me, Ginny, if I’d had my way they would have stayed behind.”

“Maybe that’s the difference.” She replied, softly. “Maybe that’s what you need. Not some good girl, sitting at home waiting for you and doing what you say, instead of what you need. I don’t know, Harry, all I know is you don’t need me. I’m not the one for you. I’m just the one who made sense for your idea of happy ever after.”

“You’re the one I love.”

“No, I’m one of the ones you love. But you have this huge ability to love, Harry, to bring people in and make them important to you. It doesn’t mean I’m special, and it doesn’t mean you’re in love with me. Don’t insult either of us by saying otherwise.”

“Ginny...” he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He rubbed his face tiredly. “Ginny, I’m sorry.” He murmured. 

He looked up in time to catch her eye and watch the last of her hope fade. He thought that, if he’d pushed a bit further, told her he loved her, she would have clung to it and stayed with him. She probably woouldn’t have ever been strong enough again to walk away from what they could have had – until it was too late and they were both bitter, angry shadows of the people they were right now.

“I still want to be your friend, you’re still part of my family. But I think probably we need a little bit of time apart.” She finally said, and with one final kiss to his cheek, she walked away. 

He watched her go and thought that, once the hurt he was feeling now went away, he was going to be intensely grateful for her doing this.  
“What now?” He wondered to himself. He had returned to Hogwarts along with Ron and Hermione and most of their year group to re-do their Seventh year (although most people were calling it their Eighth year), and they had been taking the opportunity to actually enjoy this year at Hogwarts without the shadow of evil hanging over them. Mostly that involved Ron and Hermione snogging in more and more inappropriate places, despite Hermione being Head Girl this year. 

He wanted to talk to Sirius, but his Godfather was in the middle of removating the new house he’d bought with his “award” from the Ministry (if by “award” they meant “hush money for not suing us for locking you up and torturing you for ten years without a trial”) and Remus was torn between helping him and learning how to be a single father.

“Harry?” He jerked and turned around when he heard Hermione’s voice. She was coming from the direction of the library and carrying a small pile of books, but based on the way her hair was mussed and her top buttons were done up wrong, she hadn’t been in the library reading. 

Ron hurried behind her, looking just as mussed. Harry wasn’t surprised to see him. 

“Harry mate, you look terrible. What happened?” Ron asked. Harry flushed and ruffled his hair. 

“Ron, don’t be so insensitive.” Hermione snapped, before shoving her books into her arms and gathering Harry up for a hug. He relaxed into her arms, breathing in her sweet scent. 

“Ginny and I broke up.” He finally admitted. He broke away from Hermione sat in one of the window alcoves lining the coridoor. “She said that I didn’t trust her the way I trusted the two of you and there wasn’t room for her between us.” 

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione sighed, “I’m so sorry.” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not, honestly – I’m hurt but I think she was right to break things off with us. I’m not the person she fell in love with, and I sometimes don’t think I can just slot back into this person, slot _her_ into my life that way.”

“I’m still sorry.” Hermione sighed. Ron nodded and clapped his shoulder, although he didn’t look pleased at having to talk about emotions. 

“She’ll come round eventually.” He offered. Harry touched his hand where it was resting on his shoulder and ducked his head. he thought that Ron was wrong about this but he was touched that he was here for him. 

“Thanks Ron.” He said finally. He looked up and caught Hermione’s eyes, looking at them like a puzzle she had almost worked out – she did love puzzles. He was horrified to realise he was blushing. 

“Maybe she was right.” Hermione said in the tone of voice that said she’d just worked something out. 

“What?” Ron asked. Hermione motioned at them, leaning in to each other and still touching. 

“Maybe she was right, we are very close. After everything we went through – and even before last year. We’ve always been close.”

Ron blushed as much as Harry already was, although Harry thought he wasn’t sure why any more than Harry knew why this was making him blush. “What are you saying Hermione?” He asked. 

Hermione watched them both for a moment, and Harry imagined he could see the clever, logical part of her mind working. She eventually shook her head. 

“Nothing, Harry’s just broken up with Ginny. Now is not the right time. But one day, we can talk about this again.” She took her books back from Ron, bussed a kiss over Harry’s head, and walked away towards the Common Room. 

Harry and Ron watched her walk away until she rounded the corner, then looked up at each other. Ron snorted eventually. “Girls, mate. They’re all mad.”

Harry said nothing, but he was very aware of Ron’s hand, still clasping his shoulder.


End file.
